


Graceful One

by ArdenMichaelis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Homework, School, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenMichaelis/pseuds/ArdenMichaelis
Summary: I'm just posting this just because. It's not what you think or maybe it does, probably. This is a work from years ago.





	Graceful One

**Author's Note:**

> It's shit I know.

The moon hung low in the clear night sky. The barren trees swayed with the movement of the cool breeze, hitting my face with cold harshness.

Trudging slowly and cautiously I advance forward following the fresh but faint trail left behind by my adversary. I walked through heaps of snow, accumulating due to its none ceasing fall.

The moonbeam sipping through the thick branches helps me in my quest. I followed the trail until I arrived to where my intended rests. I peered behind the trees looking at her mystical beauty.

With her head held high, it displays the graceful line of her neck and jaw. Her lithe body moved gracefully about the meadow. Anticipation coursed through me, seeing her gave me an excitement that I only felt once before.

Weapon in hand I aimed and let loose. I missed and hit her leg instead, her cries filled the air, her eyes stared at me with fear. I raised my knife and gave the final blow. I felt delighted from the kill. Now I can go home and feed my family with this plump deer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably use the first part for something else.


End file.
